The Mummy Yugioh crossover Returns
by Millenniumgirl
Summary: When Joey, Tenshi, and Yugi find the bracelet of Anubis, they find themselves on another heart stopping adventure. With the help of the Majis Atemu and Kay, and the help of the fiery airship captain, Mai Valentin, they face off against the Maji traitors called the Red Scorpions, Dartz, and a new ancient evil, The Scorpion King. Yugioh / Mummy crossover. Parings: JoeyXOC, AtemuXOC
1. A New Legend Begins

**MG: Hi there it is Millenniumgirl**

**Joey: And the awesome Joey Wheeler! XD**

**MG: We are proud to present the sequel to the Yugioh Mummy series. I do not own Yugioh or the mummy returns and all copy rights go to their rightfull owners...I meant to do that with the first story and the same applies to it. **

**Joey: so lets start the adventure and enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

** The start of the legend **

**When the pyramids were still young, there was a brave young warrior named Marik Ishtar. His army was the best and the pharaoh of the time sent Mairk's army to fight against the Nubians. They won, but tragedy struck Marik's army. One by one, his men fell from illness and dehydration until Marik was the last one alive. At deaths door, Marik prayed to the dark God, Anubis, to spare his life and give him a second chance. His wish was granted, for a single scorpion came out of the sand to become Marik's food. He picked up the scorpion and took a bit out of it, not caring about the taste or the fact that he ate something that could kill him. Anubis's magic made an oasis appear before his very eyes and Anubis himself granted the young man control over his army. An army of jackal human hybrids, in return Marik had to rebel against the Pharaoh and sell his soul to Anubis. His army was unstoppable. The Maji warriors were weak against the demon army, but when Marik stormed into the pharaoh's chamber to kill the pharaoh. The pharaoh just knelt down and looked up to Marik. "Marik." He said. The look in his eyes were sadness. "You were the best warrior to lead my army…now I am not worthy to be in your presents…I am not worthy to be your king." Marik hesitated. The Pharaoh was not mad at the fact that he rebelled against him. Marik threw the sword down and knelt down in front of the pharaoh. "Pharaoh…I'm terribly sorry for betraying you." Anubis was enraged by the young man's compassionate side. He cursed Marik by taking his soul and killing the half that was compassionate and loyal to the Pharaoh. He called back his army and sealed Marik's soul at the oasis where he was saved. Marik's soul was morphed an changed into a heartless demon, unable to feel sympathy and compassion, only the love of killing and the wrath of a battle to the death. From then one, Marik's name was changed to just one title. The Scorpion King. **

**1924 summery **

It has been a year, since Tenshi, Joey, and Ryou defeated the dark priest Dartz from the city of Hamanatrua. Tenshi and Joey lived together in England in a manor that they paid for with the leftover money they had from the treasure in the bag of the camels. How the treasure got there was still a mystery to them. Joey had sent the money needed for his sister's, Serenity, operation. The operation was a success and Serenity was able to see as well as a hawk. The manor was called Brooklyn Manor, named after the city Joey is from. Their closest friend Atemu, who is the leader of the Northen Maji tribe in Egypt, had taken the new role as the curator of the Egyptian museum of Antiquities, since his boss, Shadi, pass away in the fight to save the world the year earlier. Atemu enjoys being able to organize and teach others the history of the ancient pharaohs, which he himself is a direct descendant the most mysterious pharaoh, the nameless pharaoh. Life was all well.

**In a temple on the outskirts of ancient Nubia**

Joey was walking down the dark corridor in the abandoned temple. His eye scanned the area for any tomb robbers. "Hey Joey!" Joey jumped and turned around to find another archeologist there. Yugi AmonRa, Atemu's twin brother. Yugi meet Joey and Tenshi at the British museum. The meeting was awkward when they mistaken Yugi with his brother. Yugi was light hearted and very sweet, a complete opposite from Atemu, who is reserved to himself and rough around the edges. Yugi and Tenshi both wanted to excavate the small insignificant temple because of the odd dreams they had recently. Joey thought it a bad idea, mainly because of Ryou staying home alone in the manor. But the two had a way of pulling an innocent act, which Joey could not say no to. So the trio was there in an old temple on the outskirts of ancient Nubia looking for who knows what, all based on a strange dream. Joey let out a sigh. "Yuge…you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that Tenshi needed you in that last chamber to the right."

"Alright…"Joey smiled. Yugi was a really reliable friend. "Hey Yuge where are you going?"

"I'm going to check out the main entrance again there was some strange writing on one of the columns…just call me if you need any help 'kay." Joey nodded. "Alright."

Tenshi was studying the door. The lock was a difficult puzzle. _Why does this chamber look so familiar. _She closed her eyes to think. When Tenshi opened her eyes, the whole room looked different. The walls were not cover in dust or worn away with time. The floor was clean of any sand. It was as if she was sent back in time. The room looked as it did back in ancient times. A girl dress in a priestess clothing walked in. Her hair was long and beautiful. Golden strands of beads cascaded down her back. Tenshi didn't get a glimpse of the beautiful girl that was in front of her, but she saw that the girl knew the combination of the door. It opened and the girl motioned one of the guards in. he carried a golden box into the chamber. Tenshi moved her torch and a quickly as the vision came, it faded into reality. Tenshi frowned. _No! That vision needs to come back! Maybe if I move my torch again it will come back._ Tenshi started to swing her torch back and forth. Joey walked in and started to giggle at Tenshi's fire swinging. "You know if you move that torch fast enough you can write words in the air." Tenshi sighed. "Sorry I just am a little sleep drunk that is all." Joey sighed. "I've seen you sleep drunk and trust me, you are not sleep drunk. I think you are just out of it that is all." Joey looked at the door. "So…Any ideas on how to get through that door?"

"Yea…let me open that door." Tenshi walled up to the door and turned the lock in a specific order. The door opened. "Why is it that I seem to know where to go?" Tenshi asked herself. Joey placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Because you are a good archeologist…and I seen you beat many men at poker." Tenshi stuck her tongue out. "I don't play much Joey. You know that."

Yugi was reading the script on the column of the main chamber. "The scorpion king? I think I've heard about that story." Yugi took out his note book and flipped through its pages. "I knew it but I thought that was just a legend…" there were foot steps coming his way. Yugi climbed up the scaling and hid as he saw three men in blood red cloaks walk in. _Oh dear!_ The three men looked around throwing ancient pottery around like it was trash. Yugi frowned as he saw the carnage they were causing to the pots. _That is just barbaric! Throwing pots like that!_ Yugi then noticed that one of the men looked up in his direction. He ducked his head down. _Oh Ra don't let them see me! _

Tenshi and Joey reached a secret chamber. In it was a golden box. Two mummified guards stood on each side of the box. Joey stayed behind Tenshi. "Those guys won't jump and attack us will they?" Tenshi sighed. "Joey you act like your afraid of them." Joey pouted. "I am! Especially when we had to defeat Dartz! I don't care what anyone says, I have a right to fear mummies!" Tenshi laughed. Suddenly the room changed, it was back to being the ancient past. The girl from earlier was there. She took out a small medallion and placed it into the lock of the box. With in the box was a golden wrist band with a scorpion in it. Then the box was closed, locked and the chamber seal with the two guards inside. The vision disappeared and Joey was staring at Tenshi with an odd look. "Yo Tenshi are you feeling alright?"

"Yea…Just fine." She looked at on of the guards and saw the medallion around its neck. She reached out and took it. "Tenshi what are you…" She placed the medallion in the lock. "Uh…Are you sure that is safe?"

"No harm comes from opening a box."

"You said the same thing for reading a book and you did very well with that theory." Tenshi sighed as she gave the medallion a twist. The lid opened and there inside was a golden wrist band with the scorpion in it. "Tenshi you are starting to scare me now." Joey said, wondering how Tenshi would have known how to open the box. Suddenly a roar came from the hall. Tenshi quickly placed the wrist band in the box and shoved the box in her bag. "Let's go!" Joey and Tenshi ran and saw that behind them was a wall of water rushing towards them.

Yugi was in some trouble on his own. The three men had spotted his tote bag. the tallest one looked up and spotted the tri-colored hair boy on the scaling. "Over there!" he pointed at Yugi. Yugi was trapped. The men took out their guns and started to fire at Yugi. Yugi had to think quickly or else he was going to get killed. The scaling shifted and moaned at the shots weakened the flimsy structure. With a final creak, the scaling collapsed into the column which made the column collapsed into the column next to it causing a domino effect. The three tomb robbers ran out of the tomb and the column broke the wall. A flood of water rushed in carrying Joey and Tenshi with it. Yugi ran up to them in a panic. "This isn't what it looks like!" Joey and Tenshi just looked up with tired looks on their faces. "We've got what we've came here for…Let's go home."

**The site of Hamanatrua**

Kay was with a small expedition. She was under cover and watched as they diggers removed the sand. The person in charge was Akhnadin. Kay knew he was a cruel and ruthless person. One of the diggers called up to Akhnadin. "WE FOUND HIM!" Next to him was a girl with long dark hair. "Looks like we found him, right?"

"Good…Now we the red scorpions will awaken Dartz. All we need is to go to England and find the bracelet."

Kay gasped. She walked off unseen and wrote a quick message. "Ra!" The hawk flew down. Kay attached the message to the bird's leg. "Go to Atemu at the museum, He will need to hear this." Ra flew into the night.

Atemu was writing down some notes as he pondered remodeling the office. "Why does it like to stop there?" He was referring to the clock on the wall. It had been driving him mad for the pass three days and no matter what he did, it will stop at nine o'clock at night. Atemu got up and walked up to the window. Something was bothering him. _These dreams of the pharaoh…why am I having them? _His ancestor had plagued his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he was rushed away from a bloody sight of the pharaoh and he had the urges of tears and vengeance. **Tap! Tap! Tap!** "hu?" Atemu opened the window and Ra flew in and perched on the bird stand. "Ra!" Atemu took the message off the bird's leg and read. "No! I have to go!" Atemu placed the message down and picked up the phone. He made a call. "Hello, when is the next flight to England?"

* * *

**Joey: Wow...I would have never guessed that Atemu would take over the museum 0.o**

**MG: Of course, Someone had to do the job so why not Atemu. Besides, Atemu is a very smart guy. **

**Joey: (Flailing) NYEA! What is that suppose to mean!?**

**MG: o.0 stay tuned for the next chapter and please review**


	2. In England

**MG: hi again...I have Chapter two finished Yea!**

**Joey: took you long enough...readers have been waiting.**

**MG: Look I was busy with my other story as well...so don't judge me.**

**Joey: enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Brooklyn Manor**

Joey and Tenshi walked through the door of their mansion. "Ahhh…home sweet home." Joey said as he stretched his arms up. Tenshi sighed. "I invited Yugi to come over tonight so we can look over that bracelet again." Joey hugged Tenshi. "Oh…why not have some time to ourselves hu? That bracelet can wait." Tenshi blushed and gave Joey a small kiss on his lips. "Maybe tomorrow." Joey pouted as Tenshi walked off. _I'll hold her to that…_

**Londan**

Atemu had left the airport in England. The weather was gray and cold. He shivered. "Darn it…even my street clothing isn't enough to keep me warm." Atemu had worn a hip length tunic with a black pair of pants. His tunic was black with silver detailing on the cuff of the sleeves. A dark blue sash tied around his waist finished the outfit. People gave him awkward glares and pointed at him. A woman walked up to him. "Hello…you're not from here are you?" Atemu blushed from embarrassment. "No, this is my first time in England."

"May I touch your arm?" Atemu backed up. "Uhh? Why?" without any answer she grabbed Atemu's arm and shoved the sleeve up. "Where are you from? Your skin is a light tan color and your hair is so odd." Atemu glared at the woman. "Your eyes, they are so scary."

"Maybe because I don't like getting groped in the ass!" the woman's hand was on his ass. "Well I…" Atemu knew the lady was a prostitute. "Look just leave me alone okay." Atemu walked off. He looked around. "Damn it I'm lost…." Atemu frowned as his walked around the city. _I wish it was a little warmer._

Yugi came over with his bag full of books. Tenshi and he discussed about the story of the scorpion king and how that the ancient Egyptian calendar say that this year was the year of the scorpion. Joey was in the library with them bored out of his wits. "Hey Tenshi, can I talk to you real quick." Tenshi smiled and got up. They walked out of the library. "What is it Joey?"

"You're not going to pull an all nighter again are you? You know I worry about your sleep habits."

"Don't worry about me like that. How about I get you something to eat…it'll take your mind off things." Tenshi and Joey walked to the kitchen to fix up some snacks. Ryou was up stairs in the study. Yugi looked closely at the bracelet. It looked to be about his size. _No harm in wearing a bracelet. _Yugi slipped the golden cuff onto his wrist. Suddenly, it closed shut on its own and a bright light filled the room. Images zoomed passed Yugi in a flashing display until it stopped in the temple of Karnack. Then the image disappered when Yugi heard Tenshi and Joey's voice. They where arguing. _Oh how I hate hearing an argument. _Yugi tried to take the bracelet off when he realized that the golden treasure was stuck. _Uh oh… _"Uh Tenshi…Joey…" both of them ignored Yugi's call. Yugi frowned. "What would Atemu do?" that's when he heard footsteps. He pulled his jacket sleeves over his wrist and placed a book into the box and closed the box. That's when a man in red Egyptian robes appeared from the shadows. "Prince Yugi…what a pleasure to find you here, I will enjoy cleaning your blood from my blade." Yugi gasped. "Akinadin! Why are you here?"

"I am here for the bracelet." Just then Tenshi and Joey ran in and saw that there were about three other men in red robes that came out from hiding. "Tenshi you help Yugi! I'll go help your brother." Tenshi nodded. "Go then." Akinadin smirked. "So the princess wants to fight me?" Tenshi glared. "You are not getting that artifact!" She grabbed a candle holder and threw it at Akinadin. One of the other men grabbed it and threw it back at Tenshi, hitting her in the head. "AHG!" there was a bloody gash over her left eye brow. Another man tried to grab Tenshi from behind but Tenshi quickly turned around and snapped the man's wrist. Yugi was shocked and Tenshi looked like she was just as shock. "Tenshi…when did you learn how to do that?"

"I have no clue."

Joey ran up stair and busted down the studies door. There was Ryou with a golden stick in his hand and behind him was a tall beautiful woman with long black hair. Joey frowned. "Ryou…didn't Tenshi and I tell you no more wild parties?" Ryou frowned. "Joey does this look like a wild party; this crazy hag is threatening me with a snake!" in the woman's long elegant fingers was a black serpent. She frowned and threw the snake at Joey. Luckily, Joey duck and attacked the men in the room. Ryou ran towards the bathroom door. The woman found her way out of the room.

Tenshi and Yugi were fighting the men and Akinadin in the library. One man was ready to hit Tenshi from behind when a familiar man in black can in and knocked out the red robed enemy. Tenshi whipped around and nearly hit him. "TENSHI IT'S ME!"

"ATEMU!" Atemu smirked. "Pleasure to see you too, just not like this." He took out his twin swords and started to fight the other men when he saw Yugi almost getting hit. He ran and stabbed the attacker. "Yugi…are you alright?" Yugi looked up and smiled. "Atemu…I'm so glad to see you again!" Atemu smiled warmly. "eight years now wasn't it?" But before Yugi could say anything, Akinadin came and attacked Atemu. Atemu blocked the attack. "Akinadin! You traitor! Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Atemu was thrown against the book shelves. "AHH!" Atemu's swords clashed against Akinadin's twin swords which mirrored Atemu's swords to a likeness. "I see you still have my brother's swords."

"My father didn't betray the Maji like you did. You don't deserve to keep those swords, they rightfully belong to Yugi!"

"It doesn't matter! I have what I came here for." He smacked Atemu acrossed the face and took the box. Tenshi tried to run towards Akinadin when a tall woman with long hair knocked her out. "TENSHI!" Atemu ran towards Tenshi when another man grabbed Atemu and threw him against the bookshelves. Ankinadin turned around as Atemu stood back up. He threw a dagger at Atemu and barely missed him. Akinadin smirked and walked away.

Joey and Ryou got outside and was getting ready at the car when a car drove by. Joey looked up and noticed Tenshi banging on the window. "TENSHI!" Joey ran after the car. "We need to get her now!" Suddenly Joey noticed Yugi and Atemu running towards them. "Joey!"

"ATEMU!" they met up at the car. "Atemu how are you doing?" Ryou asked trying to sound up beat. "What did they take?"

"The bracelet of Anubis." Atemu's eyes grew large. "WHAT! WE NEED TO GET IT BACK NOW!" Yugi blushed. "They don't really have it." Everyone looked at Yugi with a look of confusion. "Yugi what do you mean they don't have it?"

"I…I kind of…" Yugi pulled his sleeves up and showed his wrist where the bracelet was. "I put it on to see how well it would fit but I was shown these visions of Karnack." Atemu shook his head as a frowned shown on his face. "Yugi! You could have started a chain reaction that could destroy the world!" Yugi gasped. Joey shook his head. He pointed to Atemu, "You, take it easy," then pointed to Yugi. "You, big trouble," he lastly pointed to Ryou. "You…get in the car." The group got into the car and drove after the kidnappers.

* * *

**Joey: NOOOOO NOT TENSHI!**

**MG: Don't worry Joey...You just have to wait until the next chapter...so stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review ;)**


	3. Dartz rises again

**MG: Hi long time no see ;)**

**Joey: What took you so long Millenniumgirl?**

**MG: You know...writers block.**

**Joey:? Uh enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Tenshi woke up in the storage area of a museum. She looked around and saw the men dressed in red. Tenshi growled. _They kidnapped me…those guys will pay for kidnapping me. _Tenshi started to work on getting the knots undone when a woman with long dark hair walked in. Tenshi gasped as a vision came to her. The woman morphed into a beautiful Egyptian queen who had her hair up in a delicate way. Tenshi shook her head. _No way…Not now! _The vision disappeared, and the woman stood over Tenshi as if she was just another object. "So you are the famous Tenshi, the woman who found Hamanatrua."

"Yea…so what?" the woman smirked. "You are very lucky to witness the rise of your new king."

"My new king?" Tenshi was confused. Then she noticed the stone in the center of the room. Imbedded in the stone was an all too familiar mummy. "DARTZ?!" the woman smiled. "I can't wait to see him rise." Tenshi laughed. "You can't bring him to life, not without the book of the dead." The woman laughed. "Oh, do you mean this book?" Tenshi gasped. The book of the dead was in the woman's hands. _This night just got a whole lot worst. _Tenshi gave a glare at the woman. "You don't know what trouble your getting yourself into."

"Oh I think I do Nefertiti." Tenshi frowned. "My name is Tenshi not Nefertiti!"

"An my modern name is Angelina but my past name is Iona." The woman smiled as she walked up to the man in red. "Ahmet. **(AN1)** will you do the honors of awakening Dartz?"

"I will be more than honored my lady." In the corner, Tenshi could see one of the men in red staring right at her. "Hey ugly! What are you staring at!?"

"You should hold your tongue, little princess. I knew you looked like a descendent from the moment I took you. I'm just surprised that Atemu never noticed before." Tenshi frowned. "Descendent?"

Atemu and Joey snuck through the museum, making their way to the back. Atemu cringed at seeing the way the mummies were displayed. "Not very fitting for them." Joey sighed. "It's not Egypt Atemu…not the same traditions or respect for the dead." Atemu nodded. "I know."

Ahmet started to read the chant to wake up Dartz from his eternal slumber. Tenshi struggled against her restraints. _I can't let this happen…not again! _

As Atemu and Joey walked through the museum, Yugi and Ryou waited outside in the car. Yugi looked at the golden bracelet with a frown. "I was stupid to but this thing on…" Ryou sighed. "No you didn't know you would start a cataclysmic event." Yugi moaned. "Ryou that doesn't help at all."

Atemu and Joey was close to the back of the museum when the mummies in the glass cases came to life and banged against the glass. Joey yelped and turned pale. Atemu jumped then glared. "They won't come out of those glass cases Joey." Joey nodded. "Right…those things are bulletproof. They won't get out so easily." Atemu knew Joey didn't like mummies and curses, so he placed a hand on Joey's shoulder. "It's okay…we will get Tenshi out of here."

Tenshi noticed that the stone was cracking and the corpse was moving. _No no no no no! don't wake you up rotten bastard…Oh Joey, Atemu where are you two? _

Atemu and Joey looked down from the top of the stairs to see what was going on. Atemu expression changed from calm to angry. "They are waking up Dartz! I will end this now!" Joey grabbed Atemu's shoulder. "Atemu don't be rash…that is was you taught me." Atemu nodded and glared. "I will stay put…for now." The stone broke to the ground and there, standing in the middle of the room was Dartz. Atemu shook in anger. "Bastard…" Joey tighten his grip on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu winced. "Oww." Joey sighed. "I'm surprised how pissed off you're getting."

"I am just pissed of at the fact that they just screwed up our work from a year ago." Joey nodded. "I know…but we can beat him." Atemu smirked. "Starting now."

Dartz looked over toward Angelina, "Iona?" Angelina smiled. "You remember me Dartz…"

"You have her looks but you are not fully her yet." Angelina smiled. "I have brought a present for you." She wave her hands towards Tenshi. Tenshi gasped. "Hu!?" Dartz eyes narrowed. "Her!?" Angelina's eyes narrowed. "I thought you would enjoy watching her burn." Dartz smirked. "your right, to see Nefertiti burn will be very satisfying." Tenshi panic. "OH HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING TO BECOME BARBEQUE!" Tenshi struggled as two men in red robes carried her near the flames. Just as they were about to throw her into the pit of fiery doom, Joey ran in and grabbed her, Getting her to safety. Atemu can running in as well and started to fight off the men dressed in red. "You traitorous BASTARDS!" Atemu took his twin swords and started to cut into the enemies. Joey and Tenshi got up the stairs followed closely by Atemu as they made their escape.

Yugi and Ryou heard the unearthly yell. Ryou knew who it was immediately. "No way. Not him." Ryou try to turn the car keys to start the engine but the keys broke. Yugi looked at the broken key in shock. "You just broke the key…"

"I didn't mean to!" Yugi looked around and spotted a double deck bus. He smirked. "Over there Ryou."

Joey, Atemu, and Tenshi got out the museum and ran towards the car when they noticed that Ryou and Yugi were not inside. Joey frowned. "Where are they?" then the double decker bus honked at then and Ryou was waving them down. Joey groaned. "What was wrong with my car?" Ryou gave an innocent smile. "Well you see…I kinda broke the key to your car…" Joey turned red. "You WHAT!"

"Joey there is no time to argue." Atemu growled and got on the bus. They quickly drove off.

**Authors Note: 1: Ahmet was actually in the show...he was one of the grave robbers when Grandpa Motou found the millennium puzzle in the Pharaohs tomb.**

**Joey: RYOU BROKE THE KEYS TO MY CAR!?**

**MG: Yep...but it was an accident Joey so calm down. **

**Joey: (sulking in a corner.) **

**MG: Stay tuned for the next chapter and please PLEASE review ;D**


	4. Yugi has been Kiddnapped

**MG: Sorry about the delay...I've been story hopping XP **

**Joey: Story hopping?**

**MG: basically I'm jumping around on what story I am working on...I'm working on three stories at the same time.**

**Joey: Okay...-_-' enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Inside the museum, Dartz took an urn and summoned the muumified guards that were within the urn. Angelina smirked as she saw the mummified priest summon the guards. "So we shall follow them hu?" Dartz smirked. "Of course Iona…what is in that box?" he pointed to the golden box on the table. "That is the bracelet of Anubis." Dartz gave a dark smirk. "Well open it up. I want to see it with my own eyes." Ahmet and Akinadin force the box open and were shocked by what was inside. A copy of _Fifty shades of Gray. _Dartz glared at the two men. "What is that?!" the two other men looked up in shock. "master Dartz I…" then Angelina growled. "that little half pint Tenshi must still have it."

"Then lets get them."

Joey and Atemu were keeping an eye out for the Men in Red. "Atemu do you know who they are?" Joey asked. "Yes, The Maji know them all too well." Joey looked over to Atemu. "So who are they?"

"They are called the red scorpians, a group of rouge Maji who betrayed the noble ways."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"When I became Maji leader, my uncle was supposed to be next in line but when Shadi found out that he murdered my father to get the position…well, you can imagine." Joey smirked. "I take it your uncle didn't take to kindly to getting booted out by his own nephew." Atemu sighed. "The only way to settle the dispute was a duel. My father's twin swords against his doubled edged Kepesh."

** "Nephew you wouldn't dare try to kill me? Your own flesh and blood." Akinadin was on the floor panting as the twelve year old Atemu stood over him. "No…you won't die by my swords." He tossed the swords to the ground to show that his intentions was not revenge. Shadi walked over to Atemu and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Akinadin this boy just showed that he is mature enough to be a Maji leader. Further more, he has shown you mercy, something you never had. Your punishment will not be death but banishment from the Maji. You will be shun by the fellow Maji warriors and you will give up the rights to those twin swords to Yugi Amonra, Atemu's twin brother." **

"And you beat him at the age of twelve. Right?" Atemu smirked. "I was a tough fighter and I was bred for the twin swords. Just like my father." Joey laughed about this. "You are also a top shot with a gun as well."

"Anyway…the red scorpions were at the location of Hamanatrua digging up Dartz and the book of the dead. Kay was our spy and told us the information that we needed. I just wish I got here on time to stop this." Suddenly they heard Yugi scream. Atemu got to his feet and ran down to the first floor of the bus. "YUGI!" Atemu then saw why Yugi screamed. A mummified guard was attacking Yugi and Tenshi. Atemu growled and rushed in to attack. The mummified corpse and he started to fight sword against sword. Ryou's crazy driving didn't help either. Atemu couldn't keep his footing on the floor and was nearly knocked off his feet a couple times.

Once Atemu left, Joey ran into his own problem. Something big landed on top of the bus and was trying to claw its way in. Joey took out his pistol and fired at the ceiling, leaving hole in the ceiling. The mummy used the hole and started to pull the metal roof open and got in. "AW! I HATE MUMMIES!" Joey started to fight the mummified guard.

Down on the lower level, Atemu was winning his fight against the mummy when the corpse grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the glass. "AHG!" Atemu fell to his knees, looking for his swords that were thrown out of his hands. "Damn it damn it damn it!" the mummy grabbed Atemu, this time by the back of his neck and threw him back towards the back of the bus. "Atemu! Your swords!" Yugi ran with the swords in both hands. "YUGI NO!" but Yugi didn't listen. He ran pass the mummy, but the mummy grabbed Yugi and flung him backwards. "YIKES!" he hit his head against one of the seats. "Dang it…that thing is stronger than it looks…" Yugi groaned rubbing the back of his head. Atemu sighed. "At least it didn't kill you brother." The creature stood over Atemu knowing that Atemu was defenseless. It's nails grew into claws and it swung down at Atemu, giving him five shallow cuts down his chest. "YIKES!" Atemu cringed and tried to crawl away, but the creature grabbed Atemu's ankle and picked him up into the air. He was dangling helplessly in the mummies grasp.

Joey was having the same bad luck as Atemu. Joey was now on his rifle and was running out of shots. Suddenly, the bus made a quick turn to the right and the gun flew out of Joey's hands as he fell over. The gun fell of the second floor to the first floor. "Damn it!"

There was a loud thump and Tenshi noticed a rifle. "That will work!" She grabbed the rifle and aimed at the mummy holding Atemu in the air. Atemu's eyes grew large. "TENSHI! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" She cocked the rifle and aimed. "Your dead!" there was a loud bang and Atemu fell to the floor. Another loud bang and there was an unearthly scream. Then finally, the final bang and the creature turned to dust. Atemu looked up from the floor and glared at Tenshi. "You are crazy Tenshi. One of those shots could have hit me!" Tenshi smirked. "But they didn't did they now."

"Yea yea…just help me up here."

Joey and the creature fought in a fist fight until Joey noticed the low bridge coming up. _Oh shit! Ryou is trying to kill us! _Joey ducked down as the mummy turned and shriked at the roof and half the second floor of the bus was ripped off. The Mummy was stuck on the bridge. Joey crawled through the rubble and got to the first floor. The bus came to a halt at the bridge. Ryou sighed in relief. "Well we are safe for now hu." Joey groaned. "You nearly killed us with your reckless driving." Ryou rolled his eyes. Atemu got up and picked up his swords from Yugi. "Thanks Yugi." Yugi frowned. "but I got thrown by that thing." Atemu smiled. "No you were very brave to try to get me my swords." They gave each other a tight hug. Tenshi smiled. "Aww you two are so cute…" Atemu stuck his tongue out. "And I have to admit, you were a damn good shot." Tenshi smirked. Joey walked up to Tenshi and gave her a hug. "Tenshi…are you okay?" Tenshi nodded. "Yea…but now those crooks got the bracelet." Yugi smirked. "No they don't." Yugi showed Tenshi the bracelet on his wrist. "The thing is I can't get it off." Atemu frowned. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air. I need to ponder on that bracelet." Atemu stepped outside of the bus. Joey and Tenshi looked at each other and then went outside with Atemu. They noticed that Atemu was looking pale. "Atemu are you feeling well?" Atemu leaned against the bus panting. "I'm just very…exhausted," Tenshi noticed the dark shadows under Atemu's eyes. "Atemu you haven't been sleeping for a few nights have you?" Atemu shook his head. "Yea… I haven't been feeling well lately and I keep having this damn nightmare that wakes me up." Tenshi gave Atemu a reassuring hug. "You'll get better soon. I know you will." Atemu blushed and smiled. "Yea…I know…ha funny thing is that this was my first bus ride." Suddenly Yugi screamed. The trio looked up and saw Yugi being taken away by Akinadin and Ahmet. Atemu's eyes grew big in fear. "YUGI!" they shoved Yugi into the car and drove off. Atemu ran after the car as the bridge started to separate to let a large boat pass. Joey knew that Atemu wasn't going to stop and ran after him. "ATEMU THE BRIDGE IS UP!" Atemu tripped at the edge and fell to the ground. He saw the water below him and across the bridge he saw the car driving away with Yugi. "YUGI!NO!" Atemu punched the ground in frustration. Joey and Tenshi ran and helped Atemu sit up. Tears threatened to come and Atemu looked away, not wanting Joey or Tenshi to see his pain. "We have to get him back…he has the bracelet and in Dartz hands…they'll kill him!" Tenshi could tell Atemu was in pain and pulled him towards her into a hug. "We'll get him back Atemu…Yugi is our friend and practically family." Joey nodded. "And no one messes with my family and lives!" Atemu looked up and glared. "Right…let's go." They got back to the bus and Ryou.

Over at the museum, Angelina and Dartz received the news that they had a boy named Yugi who was wearing the bracelet. Dartz smirked then looked onto Angelina. "Iona…we will conquer this world with the scorpion king's army." Angelina smirked. "I see a trip to Egypt is in order then?"

"Yes, and for you to fully regain your lost memories my love. I will need to be fully regenerated." Angelina leaned against Dartz. "I have just the thing to help you with that."

* * *

**MG: So yea the bus scene isn't like in the movie but I'm working off memory since it has been a while since I have seen the movie. -_-' so please don't criticize about it not being accurate to the movie **

**Joey: Nhye... don't worry MG...I like it so far...untill you had Yugi kiddnaped!**

**MG: UHH! stay tuned for the next chapter and please review! (runs away from Joey's Brooklyn Rage!)**


	5. The air ship

**MG: Hi...I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER!**

**Joey: Nyeh? MG why didn't you update?**

**MG: Too many ideas running through my head at once -_-''' enjoy the chapter**

* * *

In Egypt

Joey, Tenshi, and Ryou were meeting up with Atemu at an airfield. Tenshi sighed. "Joey are you sure this Mai person will help us?" Joey smirked. "Of course we'll tell Mai that we have four going on the ship and she'll be more than happy to help. Her plane is the fastest out here." Joey knocked on the gate door. There was an answer. "Who is it?" Joey smirked. "MAI IT'S JOEY!" there was a gasped on the other side. "OH HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT DRAGING ME INTO YOUR TROUBLES AGAIN!" Joey forced a smirk. "Come on Mai…my two friends, girlfriend, and I need a plane and you have the fastest around. Could you just give an old pal a favor." Just then the gate door open and there stood a tall blond girl with violet eyes. "I only count three." She said with her arms crossed. Just then a group of Maji's rode up on horses. One of which was Atemu, who didn't look so thrilled to be there. "Joey we have an extra person comeing along." The other Maji warrior uncovered her face. It was Kay. "Hey guys." Tenshi smirked. "KAY! Long time no see." Kay gave a small smile. "Tenshi, Joey, Ryou…my friends, I hope my tagging along will be helpful to getting Yugi back. He is just as much my brother as he is Atemu's brother." The trio shook their head. "No problem at all." Atemu sighed. He walked back to the other two Maji's. One had short brown hair and blue eyes while the other had long white hair and brown eyes. "Seto, Bakura…I will send you two coordinations by Ra, make sure the army is prepared for battle." Both of them nodded their heads. "We will await your return Pharaoh Atemu, don't get killed on this trip and you know why we suggest Kay to go with you." Atemu glared. "Yes I'm aware…I just don't agree with it." The two Maji's left and Atemu came back. He looked at Kay and Kay gave a small smile. Atemu frowned and looked away making Kay frown and looking down. Joey was talking to Mai. "Well I assume it is five people now?"

"Yea, will you help please." Joey gave a big smirk. Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh fine…just don't get me into trouble." She took the group to where her air ship was at. Joey frowned. "…what happened to your plane?" Mai glared. "She may not look like much but the harpy lady is the fastest dirigible on this side of the world. I said I will help so don't complain." Atemu cringed. "Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?" Tenshi knew something was bugging Atemu but what she could not place. _I should ask him what is bugging him when we get ready to leave. _Tenshi then noticed that Atemu and Kay haven't said a word to each other. _Wait a minute. Why is Kay and Atemu so quiet towards each other? They usually flirt with each other and talk a lot. Something must have happened between those two, an argument maybe? _But Tenshi sighed, deciding to not ask about it out of fear that she might open up some scares between the couple.

Meanwhile on a train, Yugi was sitting next to Akinadin and Angelina. Angelina smirked. "Now Yugi…you will talked to a friend of mine later to tell him what you saw in that vision and I want you to be good to him." Yugi sighed. "look I'm not going to be nice to your friend just because you told to…even Atemu can't always tell me what to do, what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"Because unlike Atemu…I will put poisonous snakes in your bed." Angelina smirked as Yugi went slightly pale. "Okay nevermind." Angelina took Yugi by the are and dragged him to the next train cart. In it was the book of the dead and a chest. Next to the book was a person with a black mask and dark clothing. "Ah…prince Yugi. Descendent of pharaoh Atemu." Yugi frowned. "How do you know that?"

"You brother and I have met before." Yugi rolled his eyes. "Then you know that Atemu doesn't take so kindly to those who harms his family right?"

"You are feisty, but no matter you will tell me were to go first." Yugi thought for a moment. "Why should I?"

"Because on the seventh day from when you first but that bracelet on…you will die by having your very soul suck out of you." Yugi's eyes grew big from fear. "But you are going to kill me either way." Dartz took of his mask revealing his mummified face. Yugi jumped back and cringed. "You would be smart to tell me where we are going." Yugi left as the three men from the temple came into the room. "Hello? We're here to get our money." There was silence in the car. Then one of the men noticed the crate and opened it. Suddenly Yugi heard screams from behind him. This scared him. _Oh no…they will kill me! _Yugi sat back down and waited for the first destination.

While on the Air ship, Ryou was polishing the golden stick that he had in his hand. Atemu walked by and noticed the object. "Ryou what is that?"

"Just a little trinket I have." Atemu nodded. "it seems familiar…" Atemu pondered this as Ryou kept polishing the gold. Atemu sighed and walked towards the bow of the ship. "Atemu!" Atemu turned around and saw Tenshi walking up. "Tenshi…what are you…"

"What is going on between you and Kay?" Atemu blushed. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Tenshi that isn't your concern, Kay and I are fine. I've just been really tired lately" Tenshi smacked Atemu on the back of the head. "OW!" Tenshi frowned. "Something happened between you two, so spill it what happened?" Atemu frowned. "I don't want to talk about it." Atemu looked away from Tenshi. _Why would she ask about that? _Tenshi frowned "Maybe if I asked Kay she would tell me." Atemu gasped. "NO!" Tenshi jumped then smirked. "So…chose you poison pharaoh…you're talking either way." Atemu frowned. "fine...Kay and I had a really bad accident happen and…" Atemu paused for a little. He looked to be ashamed about something. "Atemu?"

"I'm done talking Tenshi…I can't talk about it." Before Tenshi could stop him, Atemu quickly walked off into the cabin below. Ryou sighed. "Well done sis…way to be settle with him. So tell me did it make things better or worst?" Tenshi glared at Ryou. "Ryou…Atemu felt like he did something horrible and hasn't forgiven himself for it." Ryou frown. "How the hell would you know?" Tenshi smirked. "Brother you tend to forget the importance of body language and his body language was telling me more than his lips." Ryou sighed. "You should be a spy Tenshi…that is just scary that you read Atemu's body language." Tenshi smiled. "Oh you flatterer."

Yugi waited on the train next to Akinadin. Akinadin was drumming his fingers on the table. Yugi started to drum his fingers on the table to irritate Akinadin which worked. "WILL YOU STOP IT YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" Yugi sighed. "Where is the restroom?" Akinadin growled. "Why would you need to know where the bathroom is?" Yugi pouted. "I need to use the bathroom that is why." Akinadin growled and grabbed Yugi by the arm and dragged him into the restroom. He stood in the door way glaring at Yugi. Yugi blushed and frowned. "Uncle…I know you must really care for me to keep an eye on me…but I am an adult and I don't need you to stare at me while I go." Akinadin left eye twitched from the words of the young man. He turned around. Yugi sighed. "That doesn't help." Akinadin gave a wild glare at Yugi. He mummered something under his breathe as he angrily slammed the restroom door. Yugi smirked. "Okay let me flush the toilet." He flush the toilet to let the water out. Then he took the fire hydrant and hit it against the toilet to reveal a hole big enough for Yugi to fit through. He pulled the emergency break and hopped through the hole. The guards on top of the train looked around and saw the small male running towards the temples. They started to shoot at him. Yugi yelped and ducked for cover from the bullets that whizzed by him. Dartz came out of the train cart with Angelina. "Stop shooting at the boy!" Dartz used his power to knock the guards off the train. He walked around the temple until he found Yugi hiding. "Oh no…" Yugi frowned as Dartz walked up to him with a smirk. "Tsk Tsk Tsk…that was not a nice thing to do Prince Yugi."

* * *

**MG: there is tension on the air ship...and Mai is the captain! X3 **

**Joey: Oh...shit...she sounded like she wanted to kill me.**

**MG: Stay tuned for the next chapter and again forgive me for not updating sooner**


	6. Memories

**MG: Hi Millennium girl here. Sorry this chapter isn't that long '-_- and I am double checking for any mistakes so forgive me if I miss something. **

**Joey: Can we get on with the story now MG. **

**MG: XP...enjoy the chapter while I force Joey into a dog costume. XD**

* * *

That night, Dartz and Angelina were sitting at the small pond in the temple. Angelina smiled at Dartz. "I will give you your full memories Iona."

"I know and I am prepared to recover them." Dartz smirked as he placed Angelina into a trance. "Then open your mind and let your memories awaken."

On the air ship, Atemu was sleeping while Tenshi and Joey were snuggled up out on deck. Tenshi closed her eyes and a bizarre dream entered her mind.

Tenshi was in a palace dressed in Egyptian priestess attire. She wore a mask and had to sai's in her hands. She looked to the side and saw the pharaoh, who was her father, and her brother Atemu. Atemu smiled. "You can do it Nefertiti!" Tenshi smirked. "I know I can Atemu." They turned to face each other. The woman in front of her was older than her and was beautiful. "Well Nefertiti are you ready to fight?"

"Ready." They fought against each other in a duel. The sound of metal clashing and sparks flew as Tenshi fought against her opponent. After what seemed like hours, Tenshi was beaten by her opponent who turned out to be Iona. Iona smirked as she took off her mask. "Well good job Nefertiti…looks like you will make a fine guardian." She walked away and winked at Dartz, who responded with a blush. The pharaoh and Atemu walked up to Nefertiti. "Good job Neffi…you would have gotten her to if it wasn't for that back attack." Atemu said with a smile. Tenshi sighed. "I am going to bed now father." The pharaoh nodded. "That sounds very good to me as well. Atemu that means you need to sleep as well. No midnight outings in town okay." Atemu pouted. "Aww dad…" the pharaoh gave Atemu a smack at the back of his head. "Oww!" Atemu looked up and saw the stern look in his fathers eyes. Atemu sighed. "I will go to bed."

In her room, Tenshi look out to the palace courtyard. The moon was bright and Tenshi was in deep thought until she noticed that Iona was on the balcony across from her, with Dartz. _What is going on there?_ She witness as the queen started to kiss Dartz. Tenshi grew angry. _How dare that woman play my father like such! _She looked down and saw that her brother was talking to one of the Maji warriors. She looked back up across towards the balcony, Dartz hid and her father was talking to Iona. Tenshi then noticed Dartz sneaking up behind her father, a dagger in hand. "FATHER!" Iona stabbed her father, but the carnage didn't stop there. Dartz then stabbed her father and continued until his bloody corpse fell to the floor. Tenshi screamed in shock. This woke her up and she was dangling over the side of the airship. Joey was pulling her up onto the ship. "Tenshi! Please be okay!" Tenshi blinked a couple times. "Joey! I almost fell…of the ship!?" Mai, Ryou , and Joey had a worried look in their eyes. Joey looked up at Mai. "How is Atemu feeling?" Tenshi gasped. "Atemu!? What happened to him?" Joey gave Tenshi a worried look. "I know why Atemu hasn't been sleeping well. He almost ran off the ship as well. Just before you did, Mai caught him while I grabbed you." Tenshi looked to the side and saw Atemu against the wall. He was panting and his cheeks looked to be flushed in a red tint. Kay was sitting next to him. A worried look haunted her face. "Kay?" Tenshi got up and walked over to Kay. Kay flinched. "I…I wish Atemu won't blame himself for this." Tenshi gave a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"It's why he won't talk to me…he was so tired that he fell asleep in the leather chair in his office, fully armed. Well I walked in and I sat down some books. I was going to pull a quilt over him to keep him warm and…" Kay gripped her arm tightly. "He went into one of those visions and he attacked with his swords. It's just a scratch and I tell him over and over that I don't hate him and that it was an accident…but he just keeps forcing it off, Saying that I'm not safe near him, that we should stay away from each other." Kay wiped away tears that were forming. "But I refuse to let him blame himself for this." Tenshi placed a hand on Kay's shoulder. "I'm glade that you fight for him. It shows that you really care for him." Just as Tenshi said this, Atemu slowly woke up. "Wh…what happened?" Kay frowned. "You had another vision Atemu…You and Tenshi both." Atemu frowned and gently pushed Kay back, he got up and looked down. "…thanks…" He walked into the cabin. Kay sighed. "I guess now he needs his space…stubborn fool." She got up and walked to the bow of the boat. Tenshi sighed as Joey and Ryou sat down next to her. "You're trying too hard Tenshi. Let them sort through their situation on their own." Tenshi leaned into Joey as he wrapped his arms around her. "I…I just can't stand seeing Atemu or Kay sad. Kay is trying to help Atemu but Atemu…He is a stubborn fool."

Angelina gasped as her ancient past as Iona ended in her suicide, she looked into Dartz's eyes in a loving way. "Dartz…I love you."

"and I will love you for all eternity…Iona."

Yugi was chained up to a pole and had a frown on his face. _I need to leave clues for Atemu and them…_ then it clicked. Yugi took his canteen and poured a little water on the sand. Then he started to form a shape that represented the temple of Ramses. Yugi smiled as his creation. _A bread crumb trail. They will be able to save me this way. _He took off his jacket and gently placed it on top of the little sand temple.

The next day they took off heading towards the next destination. That afternoon, Tenshi and her group landed at the temple. Atemu, Joey, Ryou, Tenshi, and Kay looked around the temple. Atemu was the one who found Yugi's jacket. "HEY GUYS OVER HERE!" Atemu picked up the jacket and noticed the sand temple in the sand. Tenshi smirked. "Looks like Yugi is leaving us a trail for us to follow." Atemu smirked. "I will send the coordination to the rest of the army." Kay nodded and called for Ra. The falcon came down and Atemu tied the letter to the bird's leg. Then the group got back on the air ship and flew to the next destination.

* * *

**MG: Ha! now the real challenge begins! writting a story version of that music montage that comes after this part of the **

**Joey: I'm not coming out to help out MG...**

**MG:(give evil glare.) do you want me to get Kaiba here while you are in that outfit?**

**Joey: No...stay tune for the next chapter and remember to review. (runs and hides from camera) **


	7. The waterfall

**MG: Hi guys sorry it took a while to update this story XP I started my seinor year of highschool so I will warn you I won't be on as often or update as often because of Seinor project and well school, so please don't get mad for my lack of updates.! ;D *sigh* now that I got that off my chest...enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Dartz and his men traveled to the various places where Yugi's visions from the bracelet told them to go. At night, Yugi would make a sand sculptor of the next stop then in the morning Atemu and his team would land after they left and would find the clue left by Yugi and followed close behind. It was the sixth day and Dartz and his men had stopped in a desert valley where the Nile cascaded down a rocky wall. Yugi was behind a rock making the next clue when Akinadin saw what Yugi was doing and yanked him up to his feet. "SO YOU WERE THE ONE HELPING YOUR BROTHER! I SHOULD CUT YOUR HANDS OF AND FEED THEM TO THE CROCODILES!" Yugi fidgeted in Akinadin's grip. "L…let go you big…brute!" Dartz smirked. "I see the airship that was tailing us. Well I will give them a welcoming present." Dartz concentrated on the water. The water started to rise until it was a wall of water with his face in it. Yugi gasped as Angelina (who was standing next to Dartz) Akinadin, and Ahmet smirked in an evil way. "Those fools will die a horrible death." whispered Angelina. Yugi watched in fear as the water hurtled through the valley and towards the airship and his brother.

As Mai was steering the airship, she noticed the golden rod in Ryou's hands. "Ryou, why are you carrying that thing around? It has no practical use." Ryou smiled. "It's a good luck charm." He tucked the golden rod back into his jacket. "Besides it helped us find clues from Yugi so I know we will get him back." Just then the two started to here shouts from in the cabin. "That can't be Atemu could it?" they listened in.

"KAY IF YOU STAY NEAR ME YOU'LL END UP GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!"

"AND YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED IF YOU TRY TO BE A HERO ALL THE TIME ATEMU AMONRA!" Mai frowned. "I knew those two would snap sooner or later." Ryou sighed. "But what are they even arguing about?" the two leaned in again to listen.

"I ALMOST CUT YOUR ARM OFF WHEN I WAS IN THOUGHS WILD VISIONS! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THE WELFARE OF YOUR SAFTEY?! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE NEAR ME BECAUSE YOU WILL GET KILLED BY MY HANDS!"

"ATEMU I'M SAYING THIS AS A FRIEND…YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DID THAT ONPURPOSE! TENSHI WENT THROUGH A BAD VISION AS WELL SO YOU NEED TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT I ACTUALLY DO CARE ABOUT YOU AS WELL AS MY SAFTEY!"

"OH SO THAT HOW IT IS HU? YOU CARE ABOUT ME?! EVEN AFTER NEARLY AMPUTATING YOUR ARM OFF YOU STILL HAVE ROOM IN YOUR HEART TO SAY THAT IS WAS 'JUST AN ACCIDENT' . KAY YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND SMELL THE LILLIES BECAUSE IF I HAD KILLED YOU THEN AND THERE…" there was a silence. Ryou and Mai gave each other a look. "It's about the first vision Atemu had…I didn't know he hurt Kay." Mai shook her head. "Damn it…they both are right."

"How?"

"Well I see what Kay is saying. It really wasn't Atemu's fault for hurting her in his sleep but on the other hand…Atemu is just trying to look after Kay's safety and right now he thinks that if she is near him when he is asleep…he could possibly kill her." The yelling started up again. "KAY I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME! I HATE YOU! YOUR NOTHING TO ME KAY…NOTHING BECAUSE THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER SO ON THE NEXT STOP YOU BETTER PACK UP YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE THE AIRSHIP! GO BACK TO THE MAJI TROOPS AND DON'T EVEN CONSIDER MAKING ANY CONTACT WITH ME BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HEARTLESS HARLOT!" Ryou and Mai gave each other a shocked look. "Kay isn't a hartlot…why would he…" Mai covered Ryou's mouth and both listened for Kay's response. "You think I'm nothing but a… harlot hu? You really think that Atemu? Ha… to think you were the ONLY man I fell for…yet the ONLY man I fell for says that I am nothing but a… harlot. You're lying to your heart now Atemu…but since you are the PHARAOH I guess…I guess I have no other choice but to do as YOU command." There was a gasped from Atemu "Kay wait I…."

"NO! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! YOU WANTED ME WITH THE MAJI TROOPS! YOU DON'T WANT ME NEAR YOU ANYMORE SINCE I AM NOTHING BUT A LOW LIFE SOUL SUCKING HARLOT TO YOU! WELL NOW YOU HAVE YOUR WISH AT…I MEAN 'YOUR HIGHNESS' SO DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK FOR ME AND BEG FOR ME TO COME BACK BECAUSE I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE PHARAOH…I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT." There was silence. Then Atemu spoke in a quite voice. "Then…it's over …" Ryou and Mai back up and acted like they didn't hear the fight as Kay stormed out of the cabin and started to gather her things together. Mai whispered to Ryou. "Atemu didn't mean to say that…he tried to correct himself." Ryou nodded and frowned. "Well sadly Atemu's pride tends to do those kinds of things to him." Just then Tenshi and Joey walked toward Ryou and Mai curious about where they are at. "Joey this is the blue Nile which means we are no longer in Egypt."

"Well I'd like to see a map just to be sure." Tenshi rolled her eyes. That was when a soft roaring sound caught her attention. "Do you guys here that?" Atemu had walked out on the deck looking devastated. "What is going on? I'm hearing this roaring sound." Everyone stayed quiet, listening to the sound. It was getting louder. Kay looked up and noticed the wall of water hurtling towards them; a face was within the wall of water. "PHARAOH THAT THING IS HURTLING TOWARDS US!" Atemu glared then took command. "EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES!" everyone grabbed onto a rope as Mai turned on the boosters in the engine which made the airship fly faster, away from the wall of water. They exited the valley and saw below them a vast oasis and in the center of the oasis was a pyramid. Atemu looked up and smiled. "Did we get away?" Joey looked up. "I think so…hey Mai how are the engines doing?" Mai glared at the group. "What ever that was fried my engines! That is coming out of your bill Joey Wheeler!" Joey smirked. "Aww come on Mai, At least we got away." Just as Joey spoke, the familiar sound of roaring water came hurtling out at them, tossing and throwing them towards the ground.

Back at the river bank, Yugi cried out in horror as he witness his only hope of rescue ripped away from him. Dartz turned around and smirked. "There, now no one will be able to foil our plans." Akinadin laughed about the airship's destruction. "That was a true show…to bad I couldn't end that little prince's life with my own hands…on the other hand…" Yugi frowned as Akinadin glared at him with a sick smirk on his lips. "I will get the pleasure of killing the other prince off." Yugi shivered from the thought. _What am I going to do now!?_


End file.
